Aria Montgomery
Aria Montgomery is één van de hoofdpersonen in de Pretty Little Liars serie. Aria wordt gespeeld door actrice Lucy Hale. Biografie Aria Montgomery het kunstzinnige en alternatieve meisje uit de vriendinnengroep van Alison voordat ze verdween, met roze strepen in haar haren. Van de vijf liars was zij de vreemdste. Alison was het meest oprecht aardig tegen Aria in vergelijking met de andere meisjes. Alison en Aria betrapten samen Aria's vader, toen hij een affaire had met een student terwijl zij wegrenden voor Mona Vanderwaal, die destijds nog een nerd was. Sindsdien gebruikt Alison deze affaire om Aria te beïnvloeden, terwijl ze weet dat Aria's vader aan Aria heeft gevraagd om het een geheim te houden. Het continue plagen over dit geheim zorgde ervoor dat Aria een afkeer kreeg van Alison. Kort na de verdwijning van Alison, vertrekt Aria naar IJsland voor een jaar, het sabbatsjaar van haar vader. Als ze terugkomt, heeft ze geen roze streep meer in haar haren en is ze volwassener. Ze ontmoet haar toekomstige leraar Engels, Ezra Fitz, in een bar. Ze zoenen en dit leidt tot een knipperlicht relatie gedurende de serie, door de dreigementen van "A". Door de losse relatie die zij en Alison hadden, is ze niet vaak het doelwit van "A", maar wordt ze nog steeds gedwongen om een weg te vinden door de ongelukken die "A" haar bezorgt (het kapotmaken van relaties, een klif veroorzaken tussen haar ouders). Ze kan worden omschreven als een aardige en bezorgde vriendin, die altijd bereid is anderen te beschermen voor de dreigementen van "A". Uiterlijk Aria heeft een bleke, ivoren teint met bruine ogen en volle lippen. Haar haar is dark en golverig, en voordat Alison verdween had ze roze highlights in haar haren. Ze heeft een klein postuur en is de kleinste van de vriendinnengroep. Verhaallijn Aria |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftWe zien Aria voor het eerst in de serie in de eerste scène, de scène van de nacht waarin Alison verdwenen is. Ze is - samen met de andere drie liars, Hanna, Emily en Spencer - doodsbang als ze een geluid hoort, wat uiteindelijk Alison blijkt te zijn. Alison geeft Aria een alcoholische drank en zegt dat ze die helemaal op moet drinken, waarop Spencer zegt dat Aria uit moet kijken dat ze niet al haar geheimen gaat vertellen. Middenin de nacht wordt Aria als eerste wakker en ziet dat Alison en Spencer weg zijn. Ze maakt Emily wakker en ook Hanna wordt wakker. Ze vraagt zich meteen af waar Ali en Spencer zijn. Op het moment dat Aria buiten de schuur wil gaan kijken, komt Spencer richting de schuur gelopen, met de mededeling dat Alison verdwenen is en nergens te vinden is. Spencer dacht gehoord te hebben dat Alison schreeuwde. thumb|leftDan vindt een grote tijdsprong plaats, naar een jaar na de verdwijning van Alison. Aria is teruggekomen naar Rosewood, na een jaar in IJsland te hebben gewoond met haar ouders (Byron Montgomery en Ella Montgomery) en haar broertje (Mike Montgomery). Thuis, terwijl Aria en haar moeder dozen aan het uitpakken zijn, hebben ze het over de eigenaardigheid van de 1-jarige verdwijning van Ali. Als Ella weggaat, vertelt Aria haar vader dat ze zijn geheim zal bewaren. thumb|leftAria zet haar broer Mike af bij de lacrosse training, voordat ze naar de Hollis Bar Grill gaat. In de bar loopt ze tegen een poster aan van de vermiste Alison. Dan ziet ze een leuke afgestudeerde jongen van Hollis College, Ezra, die een aantal stoelen van haar af zit. Ze praten samen over hun reizen naar Europa, vooral over IJsland, muziek en hun liefde voor de Engelse literatuur. Ezra vertelt dat hij les geeft in Engels, maar vertelt niet waar. Ook Aria is vaag over waar zij naar school gaat. Hun ontmoeting eindigt op de toiletten, waar ze zoenen. thumb|leftDe volgende dag zet Byron Aria af voor haar eerste dag op school, en terwijl ze in de auto zitten vertelt hij Aria dat hij van haar moeder houdt en dat hij een fout heeft gemaakt die hij niet nog eens zal maken. Dan krijgt Aria een flashback naar de zomer dat zij en Alison op een gemene manier Mona hadden afgewezen om vervolgens Aria's vader, Byron, in de auto te zien met een andere vrouw, welke uiteindelijk een student van hem bleek te zijn, kussend. thumb|leftOp school is Emily de eerste die Aria bijkletst over alles wat ze gemist heeft terwijl ze weg was, onder andere dat de andere drie meiden die vroeger haar vriendinnen waren (Hanna, Spencer en Emily), geen contact meer met elkaar hebben sinds Alison's verdwijning. In de tussentijd is de voormalige dikke Hanna veranderd in het poplairste meisje van de klas, samen met de vroegere nerd Mona, die ook een make-over heeft gehad. thumb|leftEmily en Aria lopen samen naar de Engelse les. Dan komt Aria erachter dat de leuke afgestudeerde jongen die ze heeft leren kennen in de bar, haar nieuwe leraar Engels is: Mr. Fitz. Ze staart hem vol ongeloof aan. Ook Ezra is geschokt en mompelt "Holy crap" als hij haar ziet, waardoor de andere klasgenoten weten dat er iets aan de hand is. Op dat moment gaat de telefoon van Aria, en is zij de eerste die een bericht krijgt van "A", die haar wil laten weten dat zij op de hoogte is van de ongeoorloofde relatie tussen Aria en Ezra. Aria verdrijft de spanning in de klas door zich te verontschuldigen voor het geluid dat haar telefoon maakt, en daarmee begint de eerste les Engels van Mr. Fitz. thumb|leftOp school zoekt Aria Ezra op als hij alleen is in zijn klaslokaal, om hun relatie te bespreken. Ezra voelt dat Aria zijn hand probeert te pakken en is niet voorbereid om een ongeoorloofde relatie met een student, terwijl Aria hem probeert te overtuigen dat hij ook iets tussen hen voelt. thumb|leftEmily gaat langs bij Aria en ze krijgen het over de berichtjes die ze ontvangen hebben. Het blijkt dat ze dus niet de enigen zijn die berichtjes hebben gehad. Ze willen beiden overduidelijk niets loslaten over de inhoud van de berichtjes, buiten het feit dat ze persoonlijke informatie bevatten, die alleen Alison van hen wist. thumb|leftDan rijdt Aria naar huis, langs de chaos van hulpverleners omdat het lichaam van Alison net gevonden is. Ze ziet Spencer van een afstandje toekijken en stapt uit de auto. Ze loopt naar Spencer toe en ze hebben het over Hanna, die opgepakt is en naar het politiebureau is gebracht. Op dat moment komt ook Hanna bij de meisjes staan en ze verzekert hen dat ze de Jenna Thing geheim heeft gehouden. thumb|leftDe dag van de begrafenis komt Aria Ezra tegen. Ze hebben een kort gesprek en Aria neemt afscheid van hem als een vriend. Ezra bedenkt zich echter en de twee zoenen weer. thumb|leftOp de begrafenis van Alison zitten de liars samen en bespreken ze de berichten van "A" die ze allemaal gehad hebben. Vervolgens buiten spreken ze met Detective Wilden en als Wilden wegloopt, krijgen de vier liars tegelijk een bericht, van niemand minder dan "A". The Jenna Thing thumb|leftDe Liars zitten in een restaurant (Apple Rose Grille), waar zij de nieuwe berichten die ze ontvangen hebben van "A" bespreken. Ook hebben ze het over de verdwijning van Alison . Ze discussiëren ook over hun angst dat 'The Jenna Thing' uit zal komen. Dan krimpen de meiden ineen als ze een tikkend geluid horen: ze weten dat Jenna Marshall het restaurant binnenkomt met haar blindenstok. Ze staan heel stil op en vertrekken. thumb|leftTijdens het ontbijt bij de familie Montgomery, vertelt Ella aan Aria hoe geschrokken ze is van de enorme verandering die Hanna heeft doorgemaakt het afgelopen jaar. Op dat moment haast thumbByron zich de keuken in en vertelt hij Ella dat hij alweer tot laat moet werken. Aria weerkaatst haar moeders verwonderdheid en Byron reageert dat hij een hoop werk moet inhalen nu hij terug is van zijn sabatsjaar. Aria zegt - niet erg subtiel - dat hij zich misschien meer op zijn familie moet focussen, waarop Byron haar een discrete gezichtsuitdrukking geeft. Ella voelt de ongemakkelijkheid en vraagt Byron ernaar als Aria weg is. Hij zet dat het een tiener is, maar Ella lijkt het niet te geloven. thumb|leftOp school worstelt Aria met de wederzijdse aantrekking tot haar leraar Engels. Ze nadert Ezra in de gang en vraagt hem om zijn handtekening om uit de klas te kunnen worden overgeplaatst. Hij vraagt haar om even privé te spreken in zijn lokaal en probeert haar ervan te overtuigen het niet te doen. Aria is echter heel zeker van haar zaak en geeft aan dat ze hem geen Meneer Fitz wil noemen als ze hem al kent als Ezra, en hij heeft niet veel keus dan het formulier te ondertekenen. thumb|leftDan wordt er een mededeling gedaan over de luidspreker van de school, waarin wordt gevraagd of Emily, Aria, Spencer en Hanna naar het kantoor van de directeur kunnen komen. De meiden zijn een beetje in paniek en een bespottende SMS van "A" versterkt dit thumbgevoel. Op het kantoor ondervraagt Darren Wilden de meisjes over de verdwijning van Alison DiLaurentis, waarbij hij hun nieuwe verklaringen overduidelijk heel skeptisch bekijkt. De meisjes beantwoorden de vragen unaniem, maar hij is er zeker van dat ze allemaal over hetzelfde liegen en hun verhalen ingestudeerd lijken. thumb|leftTijdens de lunch na de ondervraging zijn de Liars bang dat hun leugens hen in de problemen zal brengen. Ze proberen te rationaliseren dat het geheim dat ze met zijn vieren hebben, niets te maken heeft met de dood van Alison, maar tegelijkertijd maakt hun geheim duidelijk dat Alison vijanden had. Jenna komt de kantine in gelopen en Aria nodigt haar uit om bij hen te komen zitten in de aula, en dus hebben ze met zijn vijven samen lunch. Jenna bemerkt de dodelijke stilte en maakt hier een opmerking over - evenals over Ali's dood. Ze krijgen allemaal een flashback naar het ongeluk dat Jenna verblind heeft. In de flashback wordt getoond dat de meiden op een avond kleding aan het passen zijn, wanneer Alison opmerkt dat iemand hen aan het bespieden is - waarvan zij zeker is dat het Toby Cavanaugh is. Ze bedenkt onmiddellijk een plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien. Emily en Aria proberen er onderuit te komen, maar Ali was onvermurwbaar dat iemand die hen bespiedt, een lesje moet worden geleerd. Alison beveelt Spencer een aansteker aan te geven en steekt dethumb stinkbiom aan, waarna ze de deur van de garage opent en de stinkbom naar binnengooit. Het plan mislukt echter gigantisch - de garage vliegt in brand en Alison zag te laat dat er iemand - Jenna - binnen was in de garage. Door dit ongeluk is Jenna nu blind en Alison heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Toby de schuld op zich heeft genomen. Alison heeft hem bedreigd met iets dat ze wist, maar dit was niet duidelijk voor Spencer. Terwijl de meiden zitten te lunchen gaan hun telefoons af. Jenna pakt de telefoon van Spencer en vraagt haar of ze het bericht nog gaat bekijken. Het bericht is natuurlijk van "A", om hen te laten weten dat ze weet van hun schuld. Aria komt te laat binnen gerend in de Engelse les en gooit het formulier met "overdracht afgewezen" erop op Ezra's bureau. Ze vermijdt oogcontact met hem voor zolang ze kan. Uiteindelijk kijken ze elkaar in de ogen en geeft ze hem een kleine glimlach. thumb|leftLater, bij het theater van Rosewood (Rosewood Movie Theater), staat Aria buiten te wachten voor de show van "It Happened One Night". Op dat moment komt de casual geklede Ezra naar haar toe gelopen en zegt haar naam op een vriendelijke manier. Ze lacht naar hem voordat Ella precies op tijd naar hen toe komt gelopen om "Mr. Fitz" te thumbontmoeten - de nieuwe leraar Engels van Aria. Ze komen erachter dat Ezra naar dezelfde show gaat als Aria en haar moeder. Ezra noemt het een van zijn favorieten, en Ella vertelt dat het ook een van de favorieten van Aria is. Onbewust vertelt ze Ezra dat Aria een hoop heeft verteld over hem - alleen niet het deel dat hij zo jong is en zo schattig... Binnen in het theater nodigt Ella Ezra uit om bij hen te komen zitten. Hij kijkt onthutst, maar accepteert het aanbod en gaat dichtbij Aria zitten. thumb|leftAls het regent in Rosewood, loopt Aria drijfnat naar huis met een koffie in haar hand. Ze wordt ingehaald door Ezra in zijn auto. Ze maken oogcontact en in eerste instantie rijdt hij haar voorbij, maar dan mindert hij vaart en opent hij de deur - hij nodigt haar zonder woorden uit om haar naar huis te brengen. Een moment later beginnen ze gepassioneerd te zoenen in de auto. thumb|leftAria komt glimlachend thuis. Ze loopt voorbij haar vader die alleen zit in de woonkamer, en hij begint tegen haar over dat Ella duidelijk door heeft dat er iets is. Hij vraagt haar om nog altijd zijn affaire geheim te houden, waarbij hij vertelt dat hij die vrouw nog steeds ziet omdat ze ook op Hollis College werkt. Hij maakt excuses thumbvoor zijn affaire en dan komt Ella binnen gelopen met Mike en tassen met Chinees. Aria gaat naar boven om om te kleden, en ziet haar familie heel gezellig en gelukkig bij elkaar zitten voordat ze naar boven loopt. Dan krijgt ze een SMS van "A", die haar waarschuwt dat haar geheime relatie met Ezra misschien niet zo lang meer geheim zal blijven. |-|Seizoen 2= ... |-|Seizoen 3= ... |-|Seizoen 4= ... Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 95/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * Reality Bites Me * There's No Place Like Homecoming * The Homecoming Hangover * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * Know Your Frenemies * Careful What U Wish 4 * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * Je Suis Une Amie * The New Normal * The Badass Seed * A Person of Interest * Someone to Watch Over Me * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * The Good-bye Look * My Name Is Trouble * Blind Dates * The Devil You Know * Never Letting Go * Surface Tension * Save The Date * Picture This * Touched By an A-ngel * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares * A Hot Piece of A * Let the Water Hold Me Down * The Blonde Leading the Blind * A Kiss Before Lying * The Naked Truth * Ctrl: A * Breaking the Code * Father Knows Best * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk * unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Blood Is The New Black * Kingdom of the Blind * Birds of a Feather * That Girl Is Poison * The Remains of the A * Crazy * Stolen Kisses * The Kahn Game * What Lies Beneath * Single Fright Female * The Lady Killer * This Is a Dark Ride * She's Better Now * Mona-Mania * Misery Loves Company * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * Dead To Me * What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? * Hot Water * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * I'm Your Puppet * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e * Turn of the Shoe * Cat's Cradle * Face Time * Gamma Zeta Die! * Under the Gun * Crash & Burn, Girl * The Guilty Girl's Handbook * Into the Deep * The Mirror Has Three Faces * Bring Down the Hoe * Now You See Me, Now you Don't * Grave New World * Who's In the Box? * Love ShAck, Baby * Close Encounters * Bite Your Tongue * Hot For Teacher * Shadow Play * Free Fall * She's Come Undone * Cover For Me * Unbridled * A Is For Answers Vriendschappen *'''SPENCER HASTINGS: Aria lijkt het meest close te zijn met Spencer Hastings in de serie. De twee steunen elkaar veel met de streken van "A". *'HANNA MARIN:' Hanna en Aria zijn redelijk close, maar niet zo close als Spencer en Aria. Dat Aria er voor Hanna is en ze elkaar steunen is te zien in Birds Of A Feather, als Hanna en Caleb uit elkaar zijn en Hanna intens verdrietig is. Aria komt dan bij haar langs om haar te troosten. *'EMILY FIELDS: '''Aria en Emily zijn niet heel close in de serie, al begint hun vriendschap redelijk goed in de Pilot aflevering; waar Emily en Aria samen de school in lopen en Emily Aria bij praat over dingen die ze gemist heeft toen ze in IJsland was. Ook gaat Emily dan bij Aria langs om te praten over het bericht dat ze van "A" heeft gehad - ze zijn de eerste twee die dit van elkaar weten. *'MONA VANDERWAAL:' Mona en Aria zijn niet echt vrienden, maar delen wel een aantal opvallende scènes samen - waarin opvallende dingen gezegd worden. *'HOLDEN STRAUSS:' Holden is een goede vriend van Aria. Als Aria van haar ouders Ezra absoluut niet meer mag zien, spreken Holden en Aria veel af met elkaar - tenminste, dat denken hun ouders. In werkelijkheid zijn hun 'afspraakjes' een dekmantel voor dat wat ze het liefst doen - maar niet mogen van hun ouders - namelijk: afspreken met Ezra (''Aria) en vechtsporten (Holden). Relaties EZRA FITZ: '''Ezra is Aria's leraar Engels en de twee hebben een knipperlicht relatie. Eerste relatie: '''Begin: Pilot. Eind: Reality Bites Me. Reden: "A" stuurt een bericht naar Aria als ze haar telefoon vergeten is bij Ezra. Hij ziet dit bericht en denkt dat ze hun geheime relatie heeft onthuld. Tweede relatie: Begin: Keep Your Friends Close. Reden: Ezra zegt dat hij een eikel was en vraagt of ze hem terug wil. Eind: For Whom the Bell Tolls. Reden: Aria denkt dat Ezra nog altijd gevoelens heeft voor Jackie en ze is boos op hem omdat hij haar niet heeft verteld dat Jackie op Hollis werkt - ze is boos dat hij tegen haar gelogen heeft. Derde relatie: Begin: The Good-bye Look. Reden: Aria realiseert zich dat ze een fout heeft gemaakt door Ezra te verlaten en rent terug naar hem als hij bij zijn auto is. Ze zoenen en maken het goed. Eind: Tussen Over My Dead Body en Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares. Reden: Aria wil niet dat Ezra in de problemen komt en opgepakt wordt vanwege hun relatie. Vierde relatie: Begin: Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares. Reden: Een maand later komt Ezra erachter dat ze uit elkaar waren doordat Jackie gechanteerd had en hij besluit dat ze Aria's ouders over de relatie gaan vertellen. Eind: A Hot Piece of A. Reden: Aria's vader heeft gedreigd dat als Ezra Aria nog ooit ziet, hij hem bij de politie zal aangeven. Vijfde relatie: Begin: The Blond Leading the Blind. Reden: Ezra realiseert zich dat hij met Aria wil zijn en ontmoet haar in Philly. Eind: A dAngerous gAme. Reden: Aria wil Ezra en Malcolm beschermen. Zesde relatie: Begin: '''Now You See Me, Now You Don't. '''Reden: Ze ontmoeten elkaar omdat malcolm niet Ezra's biologische zoon is en ze zoenen per ongeluk. Eind: Free Fall. Reden: Aria komt erachter dat ze gebruikt is door Ezra om meer te weten te komen over Alison, met wie hij een relatie had voordat ze verdween (Board Shorts). Noel Kahn: Ze hebben kort gedated. Eén relatie: Begin: Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Eind: Moments Later Reden: Aria had sterkere gevoelens voor Ezra en zoent met hem - wat Noel ziet. Jake: Ze hebben kort gedated. Eerste relatie: Begin: Turn of the Shoe Eind: Face Time Reden: Aria vertelde Jake over Ezra, maar ze bleven contact houden als vrienden, en dan worden ze meer dan vrienden. Tweede relatie: Begin: Into the Deep Eind: Close Encounters Reden: Aria gaat terug naar Ezra. Geheimen * Pilot »» '''Weet dat haar vader een affaire had met één van zijn studenten; ze kwam daar samen met Alison achter toen ze hem in zijn auto in een verlaten steegje zag zoenen met Meredith Sorenson. Byron Montgomery drukt haar echter meermaals op het hart dit absoluut geheim te houden. ''Dit geheim is '''wel onthuld.'' *Pilot »» Heeft een relatie met haar leraar Engels. Dit geheim is '''wel' onthuld.'' *The Jenna Thing »» 'Als de meiden aan het verkleden zijn op Emily's kamer, springt Alison ineens op omdat ze volgens haar bespied zouden worden door Toby Cavanaugh. Ze komt meteen met een wreed plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien - waar de overige vier meisjes niet echt achter staan. Ze doen het toch en als gevolg van dit ongeluk is Jenna blind. ''Dit geheim komt '''wel '''uit. Berichten van A Hieronder zie je de berichten die '''Aria gedurende de serie ontvangen heeft van "A". Het gaat hier om de berichten persoonlijk gericht ''aan Aria; voor de berichten die aan allevier de Liars tegelijk gericht waren zie deze pagina. Trivia *De naam "Aria" betekent "solo melodie", een soort muziek in opera - en Aria kan ook goed zingen. *Lucy Hale heeft auditie gedaan voor de rol van Hanna, maar kreeg de rol van Aria Montgomery. *Aria heeft een alterntieve kledingstijl en houdt van muziek. *Van de vier Liars heeft Aria de meeste geheimen. *In de aflevering The Perfect Storm, zien we dat Aria goed kan zingen. *Aria was de eerste Liar die een bericht kreeg van "A". *In Father Knows Best zijn alle meiden het erover eens dat Aria de beste leugenaar is. *Van de vier Liars, krijgt Aria de minste berichten van "A". **Aria heeft 17 individuele berichten gehad van "A" en 21 berichten die naar allevier de Liars tegelijk gingen. *Aria is het minst lastig gevallen door "A" - dit zou kunnen zijn omdat zij en Alison een neutrale vriendschap hadden. *Aria is vreemd gegaan bij elke vriend die ze ooit had. Toen ze met Noel ging, zoende ze met Era. Toen ze met Ezra ging, zoende ze met Jason en Wesley (Ezra's broer). Toen ze met Jake had, zoende ze met Ezra. *Aria was de laatste persoon die werd gezien met Vivian's rode jas; in Eye of the Beholder. *Aria lijkt het meest close te zijn met Spencer. Ze spreken vaak samen af en steunen elkaar in de dingen die "A" doet. Deze vriendschap is mogelijk zo omdat beiden niet heel begaan waren met Alison. Ze is ook redelijk close met Hanna. De Liar met wie ze het minst heeft lijkt Emily te zijn, maar ze is er wel altijd voor Emily als ze haar nodig heeft. *Aria had voordat Alison verdween roze highlights in haar haren. *Ezria startte en eindigde één van hun relaties op hetzelfde lied "Begin Again" door Measure, en het was in dezelfde hal ( Pilot en A dAngerous gAme). *Aria is het enige meisje dat geen één-op-één scène heeft gehad met Toby of Wren. *Aria was de enige Liar die een scène had met Sara Shepard. *Net als Spencer, heeft Aria een relatie met iemand die "A" is. Is Aria A? Op internet zijn veel verhalen en theorieën te vinden van kijkers die denken dat Aria "Big A" is. Hieronder volgt een lijst met opvallende gebeurtenissen/scènes van Aria die mogelijk hints geven dat Aria "A" is. *In het lied dat bij de TV-serie hoort (Secret van The Pierces) ziet Aria er het meest nerveus uit en is ze de enige die "ssst" doet voor de camera. Sommige fans geloven dat dit Aria's manier is om te zeggen dat haar geheim niet verteld mag worden. *Alison hield het geheim van Aria's vader en zijn affaire boven het hoofd van Aria, waardoor ze mogelijk revenge wilde op Alison.. *Aria's naam begint en eindigt met een A, wat mogelijk al een clue is. *Aria wordt het minst betrokken bij de onderoeken van de Liars, gewoonlijk doordat ze veel met Ezra bezig is, maar misschien ook omdat ze haar "A-taken" uit moet voeren. *Aria wordt het minst lastig gevallen door A, tot This Is A Dark Ride. *In This Is a Dark Ride , schrijft Aria haar naam op het raam als ze met Adam Lambert praat. Ze schrijft de laatste "A" van haar naam met de horizontale lijn die door de A loopt door de tweede diagonale lijn ''heen. Dit is precies hoe "A" zijn initiaal ook schrijft, en hoe ABC Family het schrijft in de promo's voor de serie. *In UnmAsked is er poppenhuis op "A"'s plaats, met poppen van iedere Liar. Aria's pop draagt het kostuum waarmee "A" ook altijd gezien wordt: zwarte kleding met een capuchon. *In diezelfde aflevering draagt Aria een rood met zwarte jurk naar het bal. Niet alleen zijn rood en zwart kleuren van "A", maar ook het patroon van de jurk geeft de Zwarte Zwaan (Black Swan) weer uit de literatuur. The Black Swan is ook hoe Melissa wordt gedwongen door "A" te kleden naar het bal. *Aria wordt als laatste gezien met de rode jas van Vivian Darkbloom. De rode jas wordt geassocieerd met de leider van het A-team. *In seizoen twee werd duidelijk dat Alison meerdere foto's van Aria heeft gemaakt tijdens het slapen, welke Jason heeft ontwikkeld (Picture This). We weten dat Alison "A" bespiedde als Vivian Darkbloom. Er vanuit gaande dat Alison wist wie "A" was en er vanuitgaande dat het Aria was, zou het goed kunnen dat Alison inderdaad een oogje in het zeil hield bij Aria door foto's van haar te nemen. *In seizoen twee, als Aria in het vliegtuig zit met Alison's vriend Duncan, noemt hij mensen op van wie Alison bang zou kunnen zijn. Als hij tegen Aria zegt dat het goed kon zijn dat Alison bang was van een vriend, geeft hij Aria een dreigende gezichtsuitdrukking voordat de turbulentie toeneemt. Dit suggereert dat Aria de "A" van Alison was, en Duncan dit de hele tijd die hij met Aria doorbracht wist. *In een aflevering roept Mona (die nog niet was onthuld als "A", maar later wel) voor Aria's aandacht, en ze noemt Aria "Hey Big A!" Op Twitter had een fan gevraagd om een clue naar "A" in de aankomende aflevering - en I. Marlene King gaf als clue de reactie: "#BigA". *In Blind Dates, richt "A" schade toe aan het bureau van Dr. Anne Sullivan en schrijft op de muur "Nosey bitches die!" met een rode lippenstift. In It Happened 'That Night' zien we in een flashback dat Aria en Alison het kantoor van Aria's vader, Byron, ook overhoop hebben gehaald toen ze achter zijn affaire waren gekomen, en hierbij schreven zij ook woorden op de muren en objecten met een rode lippenstift. *"M'iss '''A'ria, 'Y'ou're '''A K'iller, '''N'ot 'E'zra's 'W'ife," zei Mona in aflevering Crazy tegen Aria en Hanna, toen ze in Radley zat. Deze zin stond voor "MAYA KNEW " - Maya wist het - maar zou mogelijk ook een verwijzing kunnen zijn naar het feit dat Aria echt overal achter zit. *In Misery Loves Company zien we een A op de koffiepot van Aria. *Aan het eind van de aflevering What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted draaien twee A-Team leden een lege fles in het midden van vier whiskeyflessen die een Liar moeten voorstellen. De eerste keer draaien eindigt de fles terwijl hij naar Aria wijst. "A" verandert dit echter en draait de fles in de richting van Spencer, wat suggereert dat "A" Aria niet wil lastigvallen. *"A" heeft Aria alleen fysiek mishandeld in This Is a Dark Ride, terwijl ze op de Rosewood Halloween trein zijn. Verder heeft "A" Aria's relatie met Ezra ook nooit direct vernield. Dit is overduidelijk in Over My Dead Body, als Aria's pop zegt dat ze moet zorgen dat Jackie verdwijnt - met alle hulpmiddelen er nota bene al bij geleverd. Jackie was een bedreiging voor de relatie en deze bedreiging wordt dus weggenomen door "A". Daarnaast stuurt "A" Byron een brief dat hij zijn dochter moet bespieden die avond omdat ze ergens heen gaat met Ezra - maar uiteindelijk gaat Aria met Holden mee naar zijn wedstrijd en gaat die date niet door, en dus zit Byron daar voor niks. "A" was ook verantwoordelijk voor het feit dat Spencer naar Ezra onthuld dat Malcolm mogelijk zijn biologische zoon is. Aria wilde dit graag vertellen aan Ezra maar wist niet hoe, dus was het heel handig dat Spencer dit uiteindelijk doet. Het is belangrijk om hierbij te bedenken dat "A" verantwoordelijk is voor het verwoesten van de relaties van Toby en Spencer twee keer, Hanna en Caleb en het weten van Maya's dood en dit geheim houden voor Emily... *In A is for A-l-i-v-e als Mona Melissa's gezicht wil laten zien als Queen of Hearts, wordt haar computer gehacked door rode lippen. In Turn of the Shoe, terwijl Hanna aan de overkant van de straat loopt, zien we Aria met een t-shirt vol rode lippen. *Het feit dat de naam Aria 'solo melodie' betekent, kan relevant zijn voor deze theorie. Het '''solo gedeelte kan de mogelijkheid betekenen dat zij zichzelf heeft afgescheiden van de Liars en onafhankelijk werkt van hen - misschien voor het A-team? *Aria is maar één keer aangevallen door "A" in This Is a Dark Ride, maar dat waren Darren Wilden en Melissa Hastings, die bij het A-team horen en door chantage en angst van de leider dit moesten uitvoeren. Het is cruciaal om te bedenken dat wanneer "A" haar aanviel, het niet het echte A-team was, maar Big A's helpers, zoals Lucas Gottesman, die ook nooit bij het A-team zat maar werd gechanteerd door Mona. *In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, als de Liars een bericht krijgen van "A" via de magische 8 ballen, vormt de bal van Aria een A. *In Crash and Burn, Girl! wordt getoond dat Aria twee paar zwarte leren handschoenen heeft, precies hetzelfde als de handschoenen die "A" altijd gebruikt. *Veel berichten van "A" worden op een typmachine getyped. Aria heeft makkelijk toegang tot een typmachine: Ezra heeft er eentje in zijn appartement. Quotes Aria Emily: You're here with Toby?! Unless you have some genius plan about sleeping with the enemy, what are you doing?! Aria Spencer: You're a freak and I love you. Aria: Don't you guys have practice, or did you lose your balls? Aria: My dignity broke the fall. Aria: There’s a reason why we can’t just go around telling the truth. Because it comes back to bite you. Hard. Aria: He's been going through girls in this school like they're Kleenex. Aria: There are just certain situations where you have to lie to your friends. Even if you hate doing it. Aria: When you love someone, it's worth fighting for, no matter what the odds. '''Spencer Aria: '''You're little, but you're big. Foto's 0101 Aria 10.jpg|Aria (Pilot) 0101 Aria 09.jpg|Aria (Pilot) 0101 Aria 06.jpg|Aria (Pilot) 0101 Aria 05.jpg|Aria (Pilot) 0101 Aria 04.jpg|Aria (Pilot) 0101 Aria 02.jpg|Aria (Pilot) 0101 Aria 01.jpg|Aria (Pilot) J101 Aria Byron Talk.jpg|Aria (Pilot) J093 CHARACTERS Aria.jpg|Aria (The Jenna Thing) J009 Aria Hears Father Will Be Late.jpg|Aria (The Jenna Thing) Categorie:Personages